


The Celebration

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [22]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 欢庆之夜Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 新电影试片完成后，Jackie派人接Benny去老板Albert处庆祝。也是这天夜里，Jacky拖着行李箱来到了港岛。Notes:仍算是Protege的番外。





	The Celebration

Benny说了他不愿意去。  
这又如何，他当然会去，这是老板为他庆功，他没什么拒绝的余地。Jackie直接乘了保姆车去接他，态度类似社团取人，就在公司的外面等。  
Chan生系一路都坐着不讲话，Jackie都有好好问他：小Wu今晚到埗，或系听日朝早？  
他不讲话，合着腿坐，人靠在椅背上，脸色黄白，精神颇萎顿。Jackie立时便想到有事，等谜团化解，却须待到脱了他的裤子、窥看真章之时。  
他那么忙，还是做足准备。他反复说不要不要，还是做足了准备。里里外外洗得很干净，以至于周身弥漫着淡淡花水味。  
洗得过于干净，以至于他的入口不是紧闭的，而是失血松弛的。那些皱褶的颜色原本就浅，那夜看上去更浅，从柔嫩的粉褐色，变做一种惨淡的、贫血样的淡粉。他是怎么办到的呢？可能他灌肠的时候对自己太粗暴？  
Jackie不知道他做准备时是怀了怎样自暴自弃的悲楚和愤懑。那又如何呢？根本不会有人为这种傻人偷偷心疼。他知道自己在各种事情上总是要求得太多，必须满足条件，赢得许可。这是等价交换，若他期望，就这样理解好了。  
Jackie只要想到他躲在平常上工的场所，在并非私人的空间里，拼命搓揉自己最私密的这一处，来完成非自然的清洁工作……光是设想一下就足够让人硬了。他并非迷恋做到这一步的感觉，他更迷恋的无非是Benny被迫如女人那样张开双腿承受时的眼神。  
特别是，似如今，他已确定，这人的心正在慢慢地逃走了。他干Benny不再是占有所爱，倒像夺人所爱。  
没有什么能比这种角色的切换更刺激了。

不过，从怀有强夺的意识，到得手采摘，中间隔了很长的一段。Benny花很长时间谈工作，谈院线，谈影展与大陆市场。他想把作品送出去，送到更远的地方……尽管他对Jackie不肯还给他导演终剪权这件事很不满意，可是——Who care——这还是他的孩子、他的项目、他的计划、他的机遇。  
Albert听得很仔细。这场会面到此刻为止，还谈不上庆功或什么。他们确有准备了一个蛋糕，奶油水果蛋糕，Benny的最爱。然而只在见面初时拿了出来，插上蜡烛逼他吹。  
——Make a wish！  
这样叫着，鼓着掌要他吹。  
他有没有许愿不清楚。蛋糕他是没有肯食。他坐在沙发上一直娓娓地述说，话都说不完，香槟就饮了一杯又一杯。说到后来他自己都满脸疲态，声音小下去，两颊充血，开始讨要咖啡。他坐在那里，玩郁金香花形的香槟酒杯。  
起初也不过是握着杯子，在手心里滑上滑下，总是险险要掉下来，又被稳稳端住了。后来他松开手，用拇指按压其他的指头，捏掐起他的骨节，发出轻快的脆响。  
实在是非常灵活巧妙的动作，而Benny他完全是无意识的。他的两只手交替着自我放松，可能真正只是想要放松……他穿一件旧的红色休闲T恤和牛仔裤，就被接来此处，甚至可以说是半道里劫来，着装什么的，根本没有来得及兼顾。  
Albert已经不再接话了，只是盯着Benny的手，嘴巴微张，是目瞪口呆的模样。Jackie暗自有觉得他好笑的，多么大惊小怪的人哪，他似从未尝过味道，犹不知道Benny可以做到怎样好。Albert他这张脸，简直称得上馋涎。  
说他馋涎欲滴，不过分。到Benny开始拿一根食指，沿着杯沿画圈时，Albert在他对面，已近乎要滑下沙发了。他只屁股的边沿还粘黏在皮革上，身体前倾，重心不稳，很危险了。Benny的手指终于沾到些酒汁，他便松开杯子，探手去觅纸巾。Albert就在这一刻扑上去了。  
毫无悬念。Jackie冷冷地看着他趴在银亮的水晶桌面上，捧住Benny的手指，不顾形象地啜吸。一个傻子和一个婊子，真是绝配，毫无悬念。他确定自己冷淡又冷感，看着这一幕，心里多多少少，竟浮起些报复的快慰。

然而Chan生毕竟是那种，怎么说呢，三贞九烈的婊子。  
Jackie在心里头早已经认定这一点，他确定，自己也拿得出实例来佐证。譬如此刻，他并没有抽回手，果断拒绝Albert，他那么干脆果决——或称得主动承担——用哀求的声音，掺着些劝哄，小心翼翼谈判。  
他说，老板，我好累，一直喺剪片。听日屋企嚟客，我今夜得返去瞓。我就用手帮你好唔好？（老板，我好累，一直在剪片。明天家里来客人，我晚上得回去睡。我就用手帮你好不好？）  
他是极聪明的，晓得Albert此番看上的只是这手。他的手也确实很好，手指握住什么，都能灵活上下，弹奏乐器那样地滑。  
Albert乐不可支，一直在抚摩他的头发。他向来很喜欢Benny的头发，因为白得太早，表面一层都枯了，尽是些白发。可是并不干燥，他的头发像那些名种小猫的绒毛，是细腻柔软的。他的手指也和猫仔的肉垫差不多，柔滑得很，那么软和。  
他很擅长这个，解开拉链都知道要用牙才对的。然后出面服务的自然是舌头，隔着软的布帛卷着硬的恶器，有条不紊。他埋着头，样子乖顺。  
其实他跪在地上是有些吃力的，毕竟是有了一定的年纪，过去身材修长轻盈，而今血肉丰腴，跪下就系好大的一只叻。近年听说也小心谨慎，注意养生健身，所以薄的T恤身后，依稀能看到未完全练就的背肌的雏形。让他那么跪着服侍，似侵犯一个为武的豪侠汉子，诚然算得一桩光是想想就值得血脉贲张的事。Albert拉他的刘海，要他抬起头，专事瞧看他的双颊，望定他酡红的、还像年轻人那样饱满的脸。  
这样赏鉴的时候，那双格外机灵的手就开始动作了。那感觉是——到结束后Albert都不知道该怎么说。他后来是问过Jackie的，他问：Benny过去学过钢琴？  
Jackie款款笑答说，徙置区多子多福嘅家庭，边有钱送去学钢琴！佢有学过绵羊整（修理摩托车），算唔算？  
足可见欲仙欲死。  
Chan生真是很卖力地做，不光是撸动“操作杆”便罢，他能很好地刺激尖端。Albert长吁短叹说，自己都似被他磨漏了，一直湿湿地漏个不停——“好似屙尿失禁！”他放声大叫，且笑，十分满意。  
他是飞快地射在Benny的脸上了。这是从未有过的，Benny也不以为意。当住他面，还伸出舌头把够得着的“淡奶油”舔掉。他未必喜爱老板这味道，无非是敬业精神，戏做全套。Jackie在旁边看他连这都做了，即觉得无名火都轰地窜高了许多。他是好气，气Benny为了早点收工什么都做。  
他有客将至，一个北京来的小娇客。他当作亲生仔护着惯着的那个年幼些的Jacky。Jacky Wu，他的娇徒与爱儿。一个年轻又有好身材的蛮子满遗，一个不懂规矩又向来自以为是的北佬混蛋。将来，或许——必定——会成为Benny Chan的床上的常客。他自然是喜爱年轻有活力的身体，和人。一个还没有得手的新情人，已获得他很多偏爱与温存。  
Jackie看见Benny跪在老板面前抬手擦脸。他当然要把这精华之物啜食完全。他是晚饭都还没吃就被拖过来了，除了香槟，什么也不叫他食。他可能是真的饿，也可能是真的骚。  
他跪着，屁股撅着，真是很大的一坨好肉。他的屁股连直人都觉得一用尚可，因为不但肥嫩，而且线条圆活，从身后看雌雄莫辨，也就百无禁忌了。  
他大约以为他今晚的业务已毕，再没有事了——Jackie等的就是这时候，扑上去推开了茶几，按住他就脱了他的牛仔裤去。

要做这事没那么容易，Benny受了惊吓，难免挣扎。Jackie的身材比他总体要小，需要把自己整张脸都贴上他的背，才能稳妥地环住他的腰。  
他才刚把面颊鼻子靠上去，就觉得很熟悉，这时才想起这件旧到磨白的红色长袖T恤，还是自己数年前在美国买的，带回港岛来送了给Benny。  
衣样颜色都记不住了，买过太多礼物送他，每一件都送得很随意了，哪能都记住呢？倒是这个布面的触觉十分亲切，瞬间就令记忆归位了。他们肯定也曾这样做过，穿这件红的T恤，脸贴在衣上、在Benny的背上，伸手环住他的腰，合而为一，紧紧地拥抱。  
今天还是这样做，事情就不同了，他是要在Albert面前，把Benny当做礼物拆包。  
过去不是没这么干过，把Benny带给老板，介绍他们一起玩乐。大家都是朋友来的，朋友们一起开心而已，这又算得什么？都什么时代了，大家现代人，何必虚伪，还要讲一对一、无限忠贞的关系？今天也是一样，是故地重游，是鸳梦重温，一下下罢了。他喜欢Benny这个屁股，今日依然喜欢，是很看得上他了。  
Benny此番挣扎得过分厉害，他倒是没有算到。这婊子可能跟小情人学了两手，不再是毫无反抗能力地任人搓揉，有几下挣动，险些把Jackie这种自诩宗师的动作片好手都甩将出去。可是力量悬殊太大，他很快就没有力气了。他气喘吁吁，被Jackie压着，剥掉了裤子，露出两瓣比他的手脸都还要白、还要嫩、还要滑的屁股来。  
Jackie只伸手在他的股间摸了一把，便连最后那点爱怜都没了。他的入口微微松弛，灼烫又湿，显然是事先收拾过了。他还是老样子，欲迎还拒，尽在表面演戏。若他不觉得今晚会用，又何必老实自觉，做好预备呢？Benny在挣扎中说了什么，他气得头脑发热，也不是很想了解。  
依稀听到他含着沙哑的哭腔说非常累非常累。唉这有什么，他总之每天都会撒娇说非常累。  
Jackie只在那里揉一揉，确定是进得去的，就掰开他的血肉，匆匆归剑入鞘。  
这里面有他的失算，他以为入口扩张得好，又很湿软，内里也一定是湿滑柔软，可以长驱直入、一捣黄龙的。孰料这天晚上插进去就是很艰难，Benny的肠子也是前所未有的涩。  
可谓都涩到教人讨厌了，才这样弄一弄他就哭得像要杀猪。明明是熟妇，纯粹要做戏，装得好像处女，浑身发抖，涕泪交流。  
他哭得连Albert都有点不忍了，摸着他的脸说这么疼就算了算了。Jackie自知他很会做假，都是完全不理会的，果然一来二去，很快就插得烂熟了，他的肠子被欺负一阵便自骚得出汁，那种筋挛般的生硬渐渐转作熟门熟路的纠缠吮吸，Benny的哭腔里也很快揉入了低吟。  
但他还是不专心，叫床也很不专心，都没有扯出往常那些花样来表演。Jackie很快将他翻过来，把他的双腿也折起来，紧压在胸口，就是要他疼，就是要他紧张，也就是要他多叫一叫的。也就是要看看他的脸。  
他脸上根本没有多少泪，可见哭有一多半都是假哭。他是眉头紧促，有一搭没一搭地哼叫，几次伸手来向施刑者要抱抱，都被Jackie把他的双手打掉。  
唔好逼我将你绑住。他警告。Benny这就老实了，不再动弹，然而眼皮耷拉着，是很没精神的一幅样子，似是随时都要睡着了。  
Jackie问他爽不爽，他说觉得要烧起咗（觉得要着火了），痛得好厉害。这回答扫兴好厉害，Jackie又磨了他几下，就拔出来，嚷着要同老板换防守位。  
Benny几乎惊到坐起来，又被他一脚蹬下去。他自觉蹬得不是很用力，说到底，不过是踩住他肚子罢了。Albert原本早没精神了，看见这一幕忽然雄风再振。完事后他说影画里常见演这种，可没有这么性感。大家若要都合作去演戏，光这一刻的互动表情，各有意趣，只怕真能攞到大奖了。  
Jackie到彼时都还有心玩笑，当着Benny面也哈哈大笑，说此片一定会畀大陆禁甩（这片一定会被大陆禁掉的）！Albert怎样干的Benny，他没有在意，算到底时间也不太久，老板有了些年纪了，发泄过一回后，恐是不够硬也不够久。  
他一直看住Benny的脸，要看他怎样继续装，继续哭。看他是不是能有那么贱——即便被不够硬也不够久的一件东西搅拌身体，也能装得好像被黑人强暴一样，哭得惊天动地。  
让他失望了，Benny到最后几乎已音声全无。他半阖着双眼，死鱼般躺着。只鼻腔里还逸出些闷哼，证明他还醒着。

Benny到家是一点多。老板原说把蛋糕打包好给他带走，是他说不吃隔夜的奶油，极力推拒了。  
他是逃回家去，站在门前掏钥匙时，两腿持续发颤。也不是这就站不住了，就是觉得脱力得厉害，他蓬头垢面，脸上无光，Jackie轮转了一次半，在他体内留了些“子孙啫喱”，他都没有力气夹紧，收不住弄在内裤上许多，失禁般的潮湿难过。  
他在那里叮叮当当地翻找钥匙时，门就被人从屋内打开了。原说明早才到的Jacky站在那里，张开双手，做个“Surprise”的姿势。  
他有钥匙，过去几次来香港都在这小屋落脚。Benny为他准备了一个房间一张床，并不奢侈，只得储藏间大小。他在那窝里买了许多书，把粉丝送的玩具公仔之类都堆了满地。一个童话屋……他曾捉着公仔小狗和小兔，装可爱说这就够了，他很喜欢住。  
Benny猜他只是懂事，要教施恩的人满意。他也确觉得满意，谁希望施恩与努力之后，换来还是轻蔑和怀疑？  
所以Jacky擅自做主提前过来，在这家里开了灯、烧了水、煮了面，都不会惹他生气。他也努力拥抱他——这个跟他的Jackie差不多高、也差不多壮的小一点的Jacky。他们并不一样，他也不会把他们弄错的。  
只是这晚他们在门口抱了特别的久，Benny觉得自己像从战火纷飞里绝处逢生一样，鼻酸心疼。他把脑袋都偏倒过来，搁在比他矮小些的年轻人肩头上，仿佛只有这样，才能让他把方才三四个钟头里发生的所有一切都遗忘。  
我们不能这样，那小Jacky忽然讲，抱得好像卡萨布兰卡。  
他不过是个动作片演员，竟忽然提到这个，他许是真如他所夸耀的，每天都要看一部电影吧。  
在这一天的最后，Benny终于笑了起来。他都忘了要问他为什么提前过来、不告而至，他想到一些其他的、关于电影的东西，那些不会因为这个晚上而黯淡变色画面与音乐。  
不像卡萨布兰卡，像魂断蓝桥。他说。  
Jacky Wu摇晃着脑袋，认真到活像个考试不可能及格的傻小孩。像卡萨布兰卡，他强调说，我保护你，保护你成功地跑了。这个英雄大侠是我来做，我还给你煮了面呢。  
Benny往屋里走，他的裤子已经湿透，他的头痛得像有鼓槌从里之外，在一直不停地敲。他说，吃面不能醒酒，而且我要先洗洗，洗完面就差不多烂了。  
那我再给你煮一碗，反正本来也是我自己饿，你吃不完的我吃掉。Jacky一直追着他嚷叫，直到他人都躲进了卫生间里，都还能听到年轻人那把少年气质的声音一刻不停地在聒噪。  
我重新给你煮一碗面，我会打鸡蛋在里面——我给你打两个鸡蛋！好不好嘛？两个鸡蛋！他执著不停地，天真烂漫，一直一直叫唤。

 

END


End file.
